cityvillefandomcom-20200223-history
City Coins
City Coins or Coins, are a form of in-game currency that allows players to purchase new items, buildings, decorations, goods, and many other things. City Coins can be acquired through: *Running the Businesses *Collecting rent from Houses *Selling Goods by sending trains *500 or 1,000 coins as a random gift in the Mystery Gift *Speed bonuses can be earned by clicking on rewards quickly. When a player clicks on rewards for actions consecutively, a Bonus Bar appears under the Coins bar. The more consecutive actions you take quickly, the more bonus coins can be earned. *Obtaining coins as a reward for completing a goal. *Clicking on a friends wall post. * Selling some buildings that you get in Mystery Gift Reward icons The icons shift from a set of 1, 2 and 3 representations of wealth. The first is coins, the second is money bags, the third is gold bars, fourth is blue diamonds and fifth are pink diamonds. Buying Coins You can also choose to buy Cityville coins from Zynga. They often have offers or discounts available, but at their normal rate you will find the prices: Cash for Coins On 25 February 2012, the feature to trade Cash for Coins was released. The player could spend a certain amount of cash and get a larger amount of coins in exchange. How to spend coins Coins can be spent on whatever the player wants. Most buyable items come with a coin price, apart from Cash items. It is how a player chooses to spend their coins which determines how profitable they will be. In Cityville you have to spend money to make money so it is important to consider every coin investment and consider the maths behind the money. For example, when aiming to increase the population for one of the in-game goals, many people are misguided into believing the best way to achieve the goal is to build as many of the highest population buildings they are able to build. However, as far as coins are considered, this isn't necessarily true. To get a population of 600, the player could build five Colonial Chalets, costing 50000 coins together, or eight Stylish Contemporary houses, costing 28000 coins all together. It may be worth considering that Colonial Chalets have a much better return of coins (158 every 8 hours), thus making them a worthwhile purchase, but you could also build Upscale Condos which have an even higher profit return at 52 coins per hour. It all depends on the player, as different people have different playing styles and abilities. For example, a player who can freely return to Cityville once an hour may benefit from building houses with shorter profit returns like Cozy Cottages and Upscale Condos, whereas somebody who can only play Cityville once a day would benefit from buildings with longer time needed to collect, like Modern Chateau, Atrium Lofts, etc. One thing a player should consider when deciding how to spend their coins is that, often, the goals require the player to make a purchase of some kind. For example, requires players to purchase a Park Plaza, which costs 4000 coins. It could be a good recommendation to new players to read the list of future goals before playing, to avoid making any big purchases which they will need to buy again later. It will also help players foresee any big spends required by the goals, such as , a goal which requires the player to spend 100000 coins. See also *City Cash *ZCoins *Red Gem *Carnival Ticket *Shell *Candy Category:Gameplay Category:Currency Category:Consumables Category:Rewards Category:Mystery Gift Items Category:CityVille Category:Goods Category:Cash